


Chloe's Story

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: This is a het story but it is part of the Subjugated universe so I'm posting it here for the folks who like completion. Lex plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe's Story

## Chloe's Story

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Chloe's Story 

I entered the living room of the suite the El's had shared during their stay. A tall beautiful Kryptonian rose from the chair where he had been sitting. He smiled tentatively at me. 

"Hello." 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Jak-Su. I have been assigned as your bodyguard." 

"What?" 

"The heir's consort assigned me to look after you." 

"I get that, what I don't get is why?" 

"He told me that you are important and must be kept safe." 

"He worries too much. I don't need a bodyguard. You may go back to your unit." 

"I cannot. My orders came directly from Lex-El. Only he can change them." 

I marched over to the communicator and tuned it to the frequency of the ship. After several minutes of demands, I gave up. Lex wouldn't talk to me. It looked like I was stuck with a bodyguard. 

I turned to find him smiling. "What are you ginning about? Wipe that right off your face." 

I stomped out of the room. I tried to ignore that he was hot on my trail. I went about my day, pretending that I didn't see him hovering over me. When I ate lunch I refused to acknowledge that he was there. But the staff brought him food. 

Lois barged into my office shortly after lunchtime. She stopped and looked at Jak before she spoke. "He's pretty. Have you decided to take a lover from the ranks?" 

"Lex left him for me. He's my bodyguard." 

"Bodyguard? You don't need a bodyguard." 

"That's what I tried to tell him, but he won't leave unless Lex retracts the order." 

"So call him up." 

"I tried that." 

Lois turned to look at him. "Why don't you take a walk or something? I need to talk to Chloe alone." 

He ignored Lois and stood a bit straighter. "Does he speak the lingo?" 

"I understand you. Chloe Sullivan is my responsibility. I can not leave her alone with you." 

"I'm her cousin, for fuck's sake. What, do you think I'm going to hurt her?" 

"She is my res..." 

"Oh shit! Chloe, send him out." 

"Lois, it isn't like you are going to say anything he can't hear. If Lex trusts him to keep me safe than he's trustworthy in all other things as well. Lex wouldn't have left him without blood interrogation." 

"Fine!" 

She was pissed but that didn't matter. I listened as she rambled and was glad to see her go. I was also tired since my day had started before dawn. 

"I think it's time to go home. Do I have a different guard for the evenings?" 

"I am the only one who will care for you." 

Something in his tone made me look closer at him. As with all Kryptonians it was hard to determine his age. Kal looked no more than twenty-five but he was over two hundred. Jor-El didn't look a day over thirty and he was close to five hundred. So the man waiting for my response could have been anything from eighteen to a hundred. His eyes were steady as I looked him over. 

"How long have you known Lex?" 

"I met him on the day of his wedding. He had saved my father during the Zod war. I gave him a wedding gift to express my gratitude." 

"Your father? Did you not fight in the war?" 

"I had other duties that kept me away." 

Well, that was no help. I put it aside for the time being. "Do you know where my home is?" 

"Lex-El made sure that I was acquainted with your home, work and all the places you frequent." 

"Do you fly?" 

"Of course, Ms Sullivan." 

"Call me Chloe. Now take me home." 

I'd barely gotten out the words when he swept me up in his arms. I watched his face as he flew us toward home. We touched down lightly on my balcony and he looked down into my eyes. Something flared in his and I felt a shiver run along my spine. For just a moment I remembered Kal looking at Lex in just that same way. 

He put me down gently onto my feet, and waited for me to key in the code to open my door. We entered and he turned in a circle, no doubt scanning the apartment. I walked toward the kitchen, thinking of what I wanted for dinner. As I opened the fridge I realized that my house had been stocked. There was a note hanging from the shelf in Lex's hand. 

Chloe, 

Kryptonians eat more than humans so I have arranged for extra groceries to be delivered weekly. Jak especially enjoys a good steak, so you can expect dinner to be catered at least twice a week from several of the best restaurants in the city. Tonight's dinner will be served at seven. 

He's a good man, Cho. He could use a good woman. Give him a chance. 

Love 

Lex 

So he wasn't just keeping me safe, Lex was matchmaking. I grabbed the note and folded it over. I turned to see him waiting. 

"It seems we're having our dinner brought in later. I think I'll take a shower and maybe a nap. You can watch TV or whatever." 

"Lex-El said that a room would be prepared for me. I should make sure that all my things were brought over." 

"The guest room is the second door down that hallway." 

I turned to go to my room. I gave a brief thought to the fact that he could be watching me through the walls, then I forgot about it. There was no way I could stop it if he were. So I showered and then actually did nap until I heard the doorbell ring. 

I threw on a robe and wandered out to find him talking quietly to a couple of women as they set up our dinner. The odors from the food reached me and I realized that I was very hungry. He looked up as I crossed the room, and that look was in his eyes again. 

"I need to take care of something. I won't be long, don't wait for me." 

I turned and almost flew back to my room. I grabbed the communicator. As soon as the ship answered I spoke. "Tell Lex I need to speak to him now. Tell him TANSTAAFL." The one word guaranteed to bring him to the communicator. I paced as I waited, between the time it would take to get him and the time delay, it was fifteen minutes before he came on the line. 

"Chloe, what's wrong?" he sounded a little breathless and I found myself hoping they'd been fucking. 

"What have you done to me?" 

"Chloe, you fucking called me, used our emergency code to bitch me out?" 

"You would have ignored me otherwise. What is this about?" 

"You bitch, if I were there - I may contact Jak and tell him to whip your ass for me." 

"Save your breath. Now answer me. What is going on?" 

"Chloe, do you believe that I'm your friend. That I want your happiness?" 

"Yes." I didn't doubt that. 

"Jak is a true Kryptonian. He wanted you the minute he saw you. He's not like Kal; he's shy. So I gave him a way to spend time with you. Give it a chance. I promise he can make you very happy." 

"The way Kal does you?" 

Lex gave me a soft smile that had never graced his face prior to Kal entrance into his life. "You should be that lucky. I think you will, if you just give it a chance." 

"I've never had much luck with men." 

"You never tried a Kryptonian." 

His leer made me chuckle. Then I gave him my best stare. "You better hope this works out." 

"Come to Krypton for the wedding. I'll design your marriage bands myself. Bye, Chloe." 

He shut down the circuit before I could say a word. I sat for a good ten minutes until a light tap came at the door. "Chloe, are you coming to dinner?" Jak's voice was soft. 

I looked at my reflection in the mirror I was a wreck and this beautiful man wanted me? Lex had lost his mind. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes." 

"Good." 

I rose and went into the bathroom to pull myself together. I even took time to change into a dress. If Lex was pulling my leg I was going to kill him. I walked out into the living room to find Jak waiting at the table that had been set up by the caterers. He pulled out the chair for me and I took a seat. 

He sat across from me and signaled that the meal was to be served. Over dinner we talked about Lex to begin with then moved on to other subjects. Either Lex had coached him or we had a lot in common. I relaxed and had the nicest evening I'd shared with a male in a long time. 

Dessert was served, the table was cleared, with coffee and brandy left for us to share. The wait staff left us. I twisted my head trying to loosen the tight muscles in my neck. He was instantly by my side. 

"If I may?" 

I nodded. His hands were warm, and he'd obviously been shown how to give a human a massage. I moaned as the tension was rubbed from my neck and then he moved to my shoulders. I was becoming a lump of melted goo when he lifted me in his arms. 

"You need to rest. Lex-El gave me instructions to see that you don't overdo." 

I was so tired I didn't even try to argue. He placed me on the bed as though I were fragile crystal. I was already drifting toward sleep as he undressed me and pulled the covers up over me I smiled as I felt his lips brush lightly over mine. 

* * *

My life took on a pattern after that. Each morning he'd fly me to work. Watch over me, see that I ate lunch and when he decided I'd pushed myself too much he'd take me home. Once there I was fed, massaged and put to bed with a kiss. 

One night I reached up to tug on him and he sat next to me. "Jak, are you...I mean Lex told me..." 

"You are very beautiful, Chloe. It would honor me for you to consider me as a consort." 

"I thought I'd be considered the consort." 

"Your station is higher than my own. This would make me the consort." 

"Why don't you show me the advantages of having you as my consort." 

He rose and I watched as he stripped down. I'd seen him nude, Kryptonians not being the least body shy, but I'd never seen him aroused. Lex had told me that Kryptonians were well endowed, but I didn't expect Jak to grow. I got nervous. He sniffed the air and then looked at me. Sitting once more beside me he touched my face lightly. 

"I will not hurt you, Chloe. I will be careful with you always." 

I nodded and he reached for clothing, stripping me quickly. He spent a lot of time kissing and caressing me. When he slipped a finger inside me, I was wet and ready for him. I moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss me. He shifted us on the bed so that I was straddling his thighs. 

He smiled at me. "This way you can control the penetration. I want to be deep inside you, Chloe, but only as far as you are comfortable with me being." 

I lowered myself slowly. I'd never been opened so thoroughly. I couldn't take his entire shaft and I pushed a little farther than I should. He knew the moment I felt pain and he lifted me up. 

"Do not push so hard, Love. I will be content with any part of you that I can enter." 

My heart felt as though it would jump from my chest. No man had ever been more concerned with my wellbeing, not when it interfered with his pleasure. 

I bent forward to kiss him and he squeezed my ass as I began to rock on him. I pulled one of his hands up to show him how I like my breasts touched. When our kiss ended, I coaxed his head down. His lips covered my nipple and a shot of pleasure jolted through my body. 

He flexed his hips just enough to drive into me part way. He looked up at me, his eyes gleamed. "I have dreamed of this moment." 

"Does it measure up?" 

"My dreams were pale." He bent again to suck at my other nipple. I arched my back offering him more. 

As my need spiked, I worked myself down to take in more of him. He moaned against my nipple. "Bite me." 

His head jerked up, he shook it in denial. "I do not want..." 

"You won't." 

I pulled him toward me. He kissed my nipple, his tongue ran over the tight peak, I shivered as I waited. The first tentative touch of his teeth on the tip caused me to whimper. He pulled back. 

"Don't stop, please." 

"This will give you pleasure?" 

"Yes." 

He kissed my lips and then took my nipple in his mouth once more. I was soon gasping as he tortured my nipple with increasing force. I shuddered with my first orgasm of the night as I felt the blood flow from the small wound he'd made. 

He arched under me as he began to trill. I felt as if I were being split in two and then a heat filled me. Before my world went black I shook with the most intense orgasm of my life, to that point anyway. 

When I became aware again he was rocking me and trilling softly as he sucked at the still bleeding wound on my breast. Guess he was over worrying about hurting me. I threaded my fingers through his hair holding his head to me as my body began to climb toward ecstasy. 

By the next morning, I was exhausted but my body had learned how to sheath Jak's entire cock. We were lying curled together, his body heat keeping me warm. He kissed me softly. 

"You will not work today." 

"One night and you're giving me orders already?" 

"Love, you are tired. I must not allow you to go without rest. Lex-El will have me transferred if I do not take proper care of you." 

"You are my consort now, Jak, he would not dare." 

His face lit up as he smiled at me. "You will take me as consort?" 

"I will take you as my consort." 

We floated into the air as he kissed me once more. It was several hours before we came back down. 

* * *

I stepped off the ship, Jak close behind me. Lex was waiting, his son at his side. Thor had shot up in the five years since I'd last seen him. He was almost as tall as his father, his hair had darkened to a rich auburn and I knew he had his choice of bed partners already. 

Lex caught me up in a hug and then stepped back to look me over. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Chloe?" 

"It's pretty obvious isn't it? Damn alien decided it was time to knock me up. Didn't ask my opinion." 

Lex grinned at Jak. "She's still wearing shoes." 

Jak chuckled. "She insists." 

I walked over to Thor and took his arm. "Thor, are you going to allow them to insult your aunt that way?" 

"I do not understand what they are talking about. Why would Jak want to take your shoes?" 

"Ah, Lex, you're letting him spend too much time with his father and grandfather." 

"He must learn how to rule." 

"But he needs to learn your humor." 

"Come along you can berate me over dinner." 

"At least you remember some of your manners." 

He led the way telling me about the arrangements for our wedding. I decided to wait to tell him that we intended to stay for an extended time, Jak wanted his son born on his home planet and I was willing to give him that concession. I might even get around to telling Lex thanks. 

Nah, it'd just make his head swell. 

The end. 


End file.
